<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me Like You Do by cosmiceverafter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540520">Love Me Like You Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter'>cosmiceverafter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attraction, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Communication, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Pride, True Love, fights between lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>"When love is real, it finds a way."</b>
</p><p>  <i>Eddie realizes that he is in love with his best friend. The best part? Buck is in love with him, too. Making the first move shouldn't be that difficult, right?</i></p><p>  <b>This is the story of what unfolds after their first kiss; the journey from best friends to lovers.</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Taste the Rainbow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is a collection of moments between Buck and Eddie for the <b>"Buddie First Kiss Week."</b> I'm doing something a bit different. Instead of each day being the first kiss between them, this is all one story that ties each chapter together <i>after</i> their first kiss. </p><p><b>Day 1: Related to Pride</b> / Ch.1:<i>Taste the Rainbow</i><br/><b>Day 2: In the heat of the moment | Interrupted</b> / Ch.2:<i>Fire in My Veins</i><br/><b>Day 3: After a Fight</b> / Ch.3:<i>Wash Away the Pain</i><br/><b>Day 4. Accidental</b> / Ch.4:<i>Pancakes?</i><br/><b>Day 5. Hot &amp; Sexy | Domestic</b> / Ch.5:<i>Love is Sweet</i><br/><b>Day 6. With an audience</b> / Ch. 6: <i>Four's Company</i><br/><b>Day 7. Free Day</b> / Ch. 7: <i>Beneath the Stars</i></p><p>I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bright colors were swirling all around him. The music was as welcoming as the parade of smiling faces, sparkles, and the joy that consumed him.</p><p>This was the first Pride Festival Eddie had ever attended. Being in Texas beforehand, it just wasn’t something he did.</p><p>Buck had told him to come, and he had given a solemn,<em> “Maybe.”</em></p><p>But now, here he was, standing in the middle of it feeling <em>alive.</em> Probably for the first time in his life.</p><p>He felt a soft touch on his shoulder and spun around to see Buck staring at him with his Buck-like grin. Buck had glitter on his lips, and Eddie was surprised he wanted to kiss those lips.</p><p>
  <em>He’s just my best friend.</em>
</p><p>But who was he kidding? He had realized one night as he was lying in his bed, that he had feelings for Evan Buckley, from practically the first encounter they had had together.</p><p>One night they had opened up to each other, after a few...more than a few, beers. They talked about their lives, past relationships, and the talk of being bisexual just seemed to drizzle out of both their mouths. Neither one was surprised. </p><p>It was quite the release, something he had been yearning for. He felt so comfortable with Buck, <em>always</em>. He could fully be himself, and he loved that. The only other person he could totally be himself around was Christopher.</p><p>But that night he had left out the fact that he had feelings for the guy. He didn’t want to scare off Buck. Truthfully, their friendship meant everything to him. Eddie didn’t want to jeopardize that for unrequited love.</p><p>“I’m so glad you decided to come, man!”</p><p>He took himself out of his deep thoughts. “I didn’t think I should miss something like this,” Eddie replied as he motioned to the scene unfolding around him.</p><p>“It’s something else, right?” Buck smiled with that twinkle in his eye. “I love it.”</p><p>“I can see why.”</p><p>Buck grabbed his hand, and Eddie tried to push down the excitement that coursed through his body when he did so. “Here, come with me! I want to introduce you to some awesome people.”</p><p>They made their way through the crowd, still holding hands the whole time.<em> It was heaven.</em> The thrill and warmth he felt, was a need within him finally being met.</p><p>Finally, they were in front of a group of people. Each decorated in bright rainbow colors, sparkles, and smiles. They were all from around the area, and it was fun meeting some of the people from Buck’s world, outside of work.</p><p>After he got several compliments on how <em>beautiful</em> he was, they all started dancing.</p><p>Buck laughed as he leaned in, “Guess I’m not the only one who admires how handsome you are.”</p><p><em>What…? </em><em>Buck has noticed him in that way?</em> </p><p>“I didn’t think you had noticed,” he said casually.</p><p>Shaking his head in a surprised manner, Buck said, “Dude, how could I not? Look at <em>you.</em> I’ve <em>always</em> noticed that, among the many other admirers. But you’re so much more than just a pretty face, that’s for sure. You have a heart of gold.”</p><p>Eddie couldn’t move. He stopped dancing. There were so many good looking men and women around him, some trying to catch his eye, yet all he could see was the man standing next to him. Buck held his attention like a moth to a flame. “You do, too.”</p><p>Buck smiled and grabbed his hands gently as he started swaying the two of them back and forth.</p><p>
  <em>Did Buck feel the same way about him as he felt?</em>
</p><p>Instead of getting caught up in the details, he let himself get lost within the music.</p><p>Without meaning to, he pulled Buck in closer as his hands found Buck’s waist. Buck’s eyes widened momentarily, but then he gave a sly smile of pure genuine happiness.</p><p>Buck moved his hands slowly up Eddie’s arms and put them around his shoulders. The front of their bodies came together, so their tight jeans were rubbing up against each other. Eddie had to hold in a moan, as he could feel Buck’s hard length against his.</p><p>This was so...<em>hot.</em> Eddie hadn’t felt this type of desire in...well, <em>forever</em>. He couldn’t help but wonder if Buck was feeling the same way.</p><p>His answer was in the way Buck was suddenly looking at him. It wasn’t just the goofy excitement, but that look of<em> want</em>...and <em>need. </em>The feeling he was obviously feeling as well. </p><p>Buck bit that glittery full lip of his, and moved in even closer. Their foreheads came together, and something shifted between them at that moment.</p><p>This was no longer<em> just</em> his best friend. This was<em> his everything.</em></p><p>Their eyes met and he knew Buck was breathing just as hard as he was. He could hear it. He could feel it. Eddie's heart was a jackhammer in his chest. He couldn't stop it, nor did he want to. He wanted to feel <em>everything. </em></p><p>Eddie just let the emotions of what he was feeling, consume him completely.</p><p>The Pride Festival started to fade away around them, until it was just the two of them standing there with one another, in each other’s arms.</p><p>Buck’s eyes fluttered softly, and Eddie realized he had never looked more beautiful.<em> “I want to….”</em></p><p>Eddie nodded, “Yeah, me too.”</p><p>Now that the truth was finally out there, they both leaned in so their lips were barely hovering, and they came together like the colors of the rainbow.</p><p>The kiss was soft but eager. It was the hope and promise of something <em>more</em> between them.</p><p><em>This was just the beginning of their story,</em> Eddie realized as he pulled away slowly, feeling the glitter upon his lips now. He licked his lips and tasted how sweet it truly was. The taste of Evan Buckley was a part of him now. Eddie would only want more and more; never looking back to what life was before this moment. </p><p>He felt so happy at this moment, but that was the point of all of this, wasn’t it?</p><p>
  <em>Love is love.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fire in My Veins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The journey continues from friends to lovers, as Buck and Eddie get consumed by the heat of the moment as they discuss what happened between them at Pride.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story continues after what happened in the last chapter at Pride. </p><p> <i>Day 2: In the heat of the moment | Interrupted</i></p><p>  <b>Going forward, this story will now have an "M" rating, possibly even an "E" rating if I decided to go more in-depth with the physical interactions between them.</b></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eddie. Freaking. Diaz.</em>
</p><p>Buck couldn’t get the guy off of his damn mind.</p><p>It had been a few days since the Pride Festival, and they went on as usual. Sure, the lingering stares were there, but then again, when had they not been?</p><p>Buck had no previous notion that Eddie remotely had feelings for him in the way he had. But that all changed when they had danced and kissed at Pride.</p><p>The way Eddie’s lips had slowly caressed his, well, it had been a dream come true.</p><p>After he had his closure with Abby, he realized he had always had these feelings for Eddie. It had just taken closing the door to the past to realize what had been there all along.</p><p>With this new knowledge though, he didn’t want their friendship to change. It was why he had never acted out his innermost desires with the guy, even though he had wanted him basically 24/7.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey.”</em>
</p><p>Buck looked up at the sound of Eddie’s voice. It was as if he had willed the beautiful firefighter into the same room as him. He had been sitting in the locker area, arms on his knees thinking about their embrace, and here Eddie now was in the flesh.<em> Looking hot as hell.</em> Any attraction he had previously had for the guy, had only grown into something he could barely contain.</p><p>“Uh, hi,” Buck replied back, clearing his throat. “How’s it going?”</p><p>“Good,” Eddie said, shuffling in the doorframe.</p><p><em>Shit. This was awkward.</em> Buck didn’t want it to be awkward now between them. They didn’t have a chance to talk after what had happened, he had just assumed they were both on the same page, ready to start a new chapter in their story together.</p><p>Buck couldn’t handle it anymore, “Do you regret what happened between us? Because listen, man, if you want, we can just forget it happened and go back to… well, just being friends. Whatever you want to do, I’ll do.”</p><p>Eddie’s eyes widened in response, “Wait, <em>what?”</em></p><p>“It’s just, we haven’t really talked about...<em>everything,</em> and it’s been a little off between us, so if you were regretting what happened, I would understand.”</p><p>“I don’t regret what happened between us, Buck.”<br/>
<br/>
“You don’t?” Buck asked, now his eyes widening. “I just assumed….”</p><p>“Well, your assumption is <em>way</em> off,” Eddie replied with a sheepish grin, as he pushed his hair back. “I thought maybe… <em>you</em> regretted it actually. It seemed like you had been avoiding me.”</p><p>Buck immediately shook his head,<em> “No…</em> not at all! I don’t regret it at all. If anything, I can’t get what happened off my mind.”</p><p>“I know the feeling.”</p><p>Standing up, Buck moved closer to the guy slowly, “I’m sorry you thought I was avoiding you though, I promise I wasn’t. I could never avoid you.”</p><p>“Nah, it’s cool, I guess that’s what we both get for not actually, ya know,<em> talkin’</em> about things.”</p><p>Buck laughed from the miscommunication between the two of them, “We’re a bunch of idiots.”</p><p>“I’ll say,” Eddie smiled, looking so beautiful it took Buck’s breath away. “I’m really glad it happened, Buck. Truly. It’s something I had wanted for a long time.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>
  <em>“Really?”</em>
</p><p>Buck nodded, “Oh yeah. Probably from the moment I saw you when you were changing your shirt. <em>I froze.</em> At first, I thought… <em>who the hell is this new dude?</em> Me being a <em>‘tough guy’</em> and all. But that quickly shifted to <em>who in the hell is this beautiful creature?”</em></p><p>They both laughed, Eddie shook his head, “And here I thought you hated me.”</p><p><em>“Hate</em> is a strong word, Diaz,” Buck smiled with a smirk, “I could never hate you. You and Christopher have changed my life for the better.”</p><p>Eddie’s amused expression shifted into something else entirely. “We both feel the same about you, I mean it.”</p><p>Buck’s heart started pounding, “So...where do we go from here?”</p><p>Shrugging, Eddie said, “Wherever we want to I suppose. This is so new, I think we should probably take it slow, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” Buck replied with a nod. “Slow is good.” Too bad he wanted nothing more than to cover Eddie’s naked body with his own though. <em>That was taking it slow, right...?</em></p><p>“Even though I want to….”</p><p>“Want to what?” Buck inquired, sitting up straighter and wondering if Eddie was thinking the same smutty thoughts as he was.</p><p>
  <em>“Kiss you again.”</em>
</p><p>Buck bit his lip as Eddie helplessly looked to where he was biting. There was so much sexual tension in the room, you could slice it with a knife and serve it for dinner.</p><p>He slowly made his way to Eddie, as he saw the guy clutch his bag tightly. The effect they had on one another was a fire in the veins.</p><p>“So why don’t you just kiss me then?” Buck teased yet being 100% serious. He liked tempting the guy and wanted a reaction from him.</p><p>Eddie licked his lips, and the vision of this went straight to Buck’s groin. Fuck, he was sexy.</p><p>The guy looked around and motioned for them to move behind the wall. <em>Good thought.</em> Buck wasn’t sure he wanted to be one display at the center of the 118, those days were long over, even though it was the late-night shift and hardly anyone was around.</p><p>They both stood by the white wall for a moment, out of view, before they closed the space between them. Eddie grabbed Buck’s shirt and pulled him towards him. Buck pinned him up against the wall, as he placed his two hands on both sides of Eddie’s head.</p><p>When their lips finally touched, the fire roared within Buck’s body and he melted from the motion. It was like being able to breathe again.</p><p>Eddie’s mouth challenged him as the kiss deepened from a soft embrace to a devouring desire. His mouth opened, and Eddie’s tongue licked his way into his mouth, finding his own. Their tongues swirled together and Buck moaned, <em>loudly.</em></p><p>Eddie’s hands gripped onto Buck’s waist, just like they had at Pride, and Buck moved in even closer. The bodies rubbed together once again, and he felt that Eddie was just as hard as he was.</p><p>
  <em>He had never wanted anything more in his life.</em>
</p><p>“God, I want you,” Buck moaned against Eddie’s lips.</p><p>Eddie’s response was moving his hands down on Buck’s ass, to rub him up closer. The friction was delicious and now it was Eddie’s turn to moan.</p><p>Buck’s hands moved and gripped into Eddie’s hair and they spun up against the wall like a tornado out of control. Buck’s back was now against the wall and he spread his legs wide apart. It took only a matter of seconds before Eddie was between his legs, rubbing up against him once more.</p><p>Buck couldn’t think. He could barely breathe. He wanted Eddie naked. Now. He wanted them taking turns riding each other all night long, all over the house. On the bed, on the floor, in the shower, on the table. Buck knew he’d never get his fill of Eddie Diaz.</p><p>That’s what happened when you were not only sexually attracted to someone, but were in love with them, too.</p><p>And he was very much in love with the guy he was kissing.</p><p>This was all of his late-night dreams coming to life, and he didn’t even know how to react to it. His body moved on its own as if Eddie had the remote control.</p><p>He pressed Eddie’s lower back against the stiff-as-a-bat-bulge in his pants, and Eddie broke the kiss to move to Buck’s neck, where he sucked and licked all the way up to his throat.</p><p><em>“Shit…</em>.Diaz, you’re killing me.”</p><p>Eddie pulled away to look at him, lust clouding his hazel eyes, “Likewise, <em>Evan.”</em></p><p>Hearing his name come off of Eddie’s lips, only cranked him higher. He moved a leg in between Eddie’s and pulled the guy up on his thick thigh.</p><p>Eddie sat slightly and his eyes rolled back from pleasure.</p><p>Buck couldn’t believe this was happening at the Fire House; they could get caught at any second. But that knowledge just turned him on even more. It was a thrill he wanted to drown in.</p><p>Moving his hips, as Buck grabbed and pulled his best friend’s tight ass down, Eddie started to thrust deeply onto his thigh, moaning from the movement. <em>“Fuck</em> going slow.”</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more,” Buck smiled against Eddie’s lips. He desperately wanted to reach down Eddie’s pants to feel him, but just as he was about to undo the guy’s zipper, the alarm went off.</p><p>They both groaned remembering they had a job to do, and that job wasn’t getting each other off at that moment. Their foreheads came together as they slowly caught their breath, a thin layer of sweat glistening on their faces and necks.</p><p>It was almost comical that they were now to go off and save a life or two, putting out any fires, yet the fire within their bodies was ablaze, not easily extinguished.</p><p>Breathing out a heavy breath, Eddie shook his head and moved off of Buck’s leg slowly. Buck couldn’t help but grin like the Cheshire Cat as he saw how hard Eddie still was. It was<em> hard</em> not to drop down on his knees in front of the guy.</p><p>Eddie returned the smile as he saw where Buck was obviously staring as he said huskily, <em>“Raincheck?”</em></p><p>“Oh yeah,” Buck nodded quickly and licked his lips. <em>“Later.”</em> Eddie nodded in agreement as the thirsty pack was made between them. They smoothed out their clothes the best they could, and Buck tried to take his mind out of the gutter.</p><p>And away they went, going into professional duty mode, yet not helping but to curse the alarm,<em> aka,</em> the interruption of their desire as they passed by.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wash Away the Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eddie can't help but get a little overprotective of Buck when they're called to a job. Unfortunately, Buck isn't okay with it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 3: After a Fight </p><p>This chapter continues from where we left off in chapter 2. </p><p>I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They didn’t come together after putting out the fires. It was a night from hell. For more reasons than one.</p><p>When Buck had tried to run into the burning building without debriefing with the team, Eddie had grabbed him out of fear saying, <em>“NO!”</em><br/><br/>“Let me do my job, Eddie!” Buck had yelled back.<br/><br/><em>Hell. No.</em> It was a suicide mission, and Eddie wouldn’t stand for it.<br/><br/>Instead of allowing him to do a careless job, Eddie went to the Cap. who agreed with him, shooting Buck down quickly.<br/><br/>Buck looked at Eddie with those big blue eyes full of betrayal.<br/><br/><em>Shit.<br/></em><br/>They had been in worse situations like this, and Eddie had been far more careless than Buck had been at this moment.<br/><br/>It wasn’t just the job, it was his feelings getting in the <em>damn</em> way.<br/><br/>He was being protective over not only his best friend but the man he was in love with. Eddie just hoped Buck would understand that, especially as the burning exploded and collapsed a bit later.<br/><br/>Unfortunately, he <em>didn’t.</em><br/><br/>When they arrived back at the 118, Eddie desperately tried to talk to him, following Buck. Buck turned on his heels saying, <em>“No,</em> not right now, Eddie! Just give me some damn space will you?”<br/><br/>Eddie wanted to fight, beg, and plead with the guy, instead, he stood frozen, respecting Buck’s wishes.<br/><br/>This wasn’t the first time they had fought, far from it. But it was the first time Buck was looking at him in <em>that</em> way.<br/><br/>And not in a way that touched his heart; more in a way that broke it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p><br/>A few more days had passed, and Buck knew he needed to talk to Eddie about the situation. He was missing the guy so much, but anger still flared inside of him.<br/><br/><em>How dare Eddie tell him what he could and couldn’t do, and to get the Captain involved.</em> It was a low blow, which Eddie knew, and Buck wasn’t okay with it. Not in the slightest.<br/><br/>After what had happened to his leg, losing his job, and the lawsuit, he thought Eddie understood what doing his job fully meant to him. They had butt heads before, but this was different. They were on the same side <em>usually,</em> but this action by Eddie had felt different. Buck felt betrayed. Eddie had made Buck feel <em>weak.</em> Maybe it was because their relationship had recently changed, but whatever the reason, he wasn’t having it.<br/><br/>Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe they shouldn’t have crossed that line. This was probably going to happen over-and-over again within this new territory.<br/><br/>Buck had always been protective of Eddie and Christopher, but he respected Eddie enough to make the difficult calls. They had lost someone in that fire, and Eddie had said for days, <em>“We would’ve lost you, too.”</em><br/><br/>But that was wrong. <em>What if he had saved that person?</em> Now he would never know.<br/><br/>He walked into his apartment and threw his shoes at the wall.<br/><br/>Buck hated this. <em>He really did.</em> He didn’t want to be at odds with the guy, especially being in love with him and all, but he didn’t know how to smother the rage he was feeling; the deep anger of pain.<br/><br/>He sat for a while, drinking a few beers, not watching the TV but flipping through the channels trying to make his mind go elsewhere. Too bad it wasn’t working.<br/><br/>A knock at the door startled the hell out of him. It was probably Maddie checking on him. He knew he was being a terrible brother lately, but he just wanted to be left alone for a while.<br/><br/>He made his way to the door and opened it.<br/><br/><em>Eddie.<br/></em><br/>“What are you doing here?” he asked coldly, even though it hurt like hell talking to his best friend and the man he was in love with that way.<br/><br/>“I think we should talk,” Eddie all but pleaded, his eyes full of emotion. <em>“Please.”</em><br/><br/>“Fine,” Buck said moving to the side so Eddie could come inside. They sat for a moment neither moving nor talking. Annoyance flickered as Buck said, “Well, talk then. You came all this way. So let’s hear it.”<br/><br/>“I’m sorry, Buck,” Eddie said sadly. “I had no right to stop you from doing your job. But I—”<br/><br/>“You’re right, you didn’t.”<br/><br/>“Please, let me finish.”<br/><br/>Buck nodded and held his mouth shut. He leaned against the brick wall, knowing well enough he was acting like a child.<br/><br/>“As I was saying, I had no right, and I do apologize. However, I had this gut feeling, and I’m usually not wrong about them, which you know all too well. I felt that if you had gone inside, you would not come out.” Eddie exhaled loudly. “Yes, I was being overly protective, I can’t apologize for that though. You mean too damn much to me.”<br/><br/>Buck chose to ignore that last statement at the moment, even though it made his heart pound rapidly in his chest, “You didn’t trust me. That’s what it comes down to.”<br/><br/>“I didn’t trust the outcome of the situation, Buck. It had nothing to do with trusting you or not believing in your capabilities. You need to understand that.”<br/><br/>Moving off the wall, Buck came up close to Eddie, “Well, thank you so much for keeping me safe. But I’ve gotta ask, is this how it’s going to be from now on? Because if it is, I don’t think I can handle that, Eddie.”<br/><br/>“I won’t overstep again,” Eddie promised, but then frowned slightly, “However, I cannot promise not to voice my concerns to you, if I think your life is in jeopardy.”<br/><br/>“And what of that girl’s life we lost? <em>What about her?</em> She deserved more! We just let the fire consume her.”<br/><br/>“We tried, Buck, and you know that. That's what happens sometimes in our line of work. It's horrible, every single time it does, but we have to move forward to save others.”<br/><br/><em>“I could’ve saved her!”</em> Buck all but yelled, getting choked up.<br/><br/><em>“No!”</em> Eddie yelled back. “You couldn’t of. She would’ve still died and you would’ve, too!”<br/><br/><em>“You don’t know that!”</em><br/><br/><em>“Yes, I do!</em> Maybe you don’t give a shit about your life, but <em>I</em> <em>do.”</em><br/><br/>After their yelling was over, they sat in silence, breathing quickly as if they had both ran a marathon.<br/><br/><em>Dammit to hell.</em><br/><br/>Buck looked down at his hands at the loss of what could’ve been because he couldn’t do<em> this.</em> “I don’t know what else to say to you, Eddie.”<br/><br/><em>“I know.”</em><br/><br/>He motioned towards the door, “I think you’d better go.”<br/><br/>Eddie’s eyes widened in surprise, “So that’s it? I forgave you for hurting me in the lawsuit and you can’t forgive me for wanting to save your life?”<br/><br/>Buck was filled with emotion. Eddie was right. <em>What was he doing here?</em> He was just humiliated and the humiliation had reminded him of losing his job and not being enough for the team. He didn’t want to go through that again.<br/><br/>“I just need some time like I said, okay? <em>More time.”</em><br/><br/>Eddie looked down, but Buck saw he had tears in his beautiful eyes. He wanted nothing more than to hold the guy. Instead, he just stood there not moving a muscle.<br/><br/>“Yeah, okay then.” Eddie moved towards the door, as he wiped under his eyes; Buck’s own eyes filling with tears now. He didn’t really want him to go, but he didn’t trust himself in not saying the wrong thing right now, which would most likely cause permanent damage.<br/><br/>Eddie opened the door and paused, slowly he turned to look at Buck, “I want you to know something.” He took a deep breath and then said the words that changed <em>everything,</em> “I did it because <em>I love you, Buck.”</em><br/><br/>Before Buck could even react to what had just been said to him, Eddie walked out the door and closed in gently.<br/><br/>Buck sat there as the tears streamed down his face. The pain was overwhelming in his chest. He fell to the ground feeling numb.<br/><br/><em>What had he done?</em></p><p>***<br/><br/></p><p>After putting Christopher to bed, Eddie moved like a zombie around the house feeling half-dead inside. He knew talking to Buck would be a challenge, but he had never expected<em> that.</em><br/><br/>Whatever could’ve been between them, <em>was over.</em><br/><br/>That was obvious at this point.<br/><br/>Even though he had, like a fool, expressed his love for the guy.<br/><br/>He didn’t regret that though. He would never regret that.<br/><br/>Loving Evan Buckley was the second best thing after Christopher. So even if it was over before it had started between them, he had been glad he had said it.<br/><br/>The rain had started, pouring outside like the tears he felt like crying.<br/><br/>But he didn’t cry, he had already done that on the way home.<br/><br/>Instead, he got ready for bed. He changed out of his clothes, and put some sweatpants on. He brushed his teeth and looked at his reflection in the mirror.<br/><br/><em>Damn, he looked broken.<br/></em><br/>I guess loving someone would do that to a person.<br/><br/>It had happened with Shannon, too.<br/><br/>Maybe he wasn’t meant to have happiness in that way. Maybe being a good father and helping others was the road he would be on for the rest of his life. And that was okay. That was enough.<br/><br/><em>Really.</em><br/><br/>Too bad his heart didn’t believe that.<br/><br/>It was fairly late when he finally got into bed. He willed himself to sleep, but the storm was so loud outside. He ended up staring at the ceiling.<br/><br/>That’s when he heard a knock. He shot up in bed, wondering if Chris had fallen.<br/><br/>He jumped out of bed and raced to his son’s room. Christopher was fast asleep. He closed the door thinking that maybe he was just hearing things.<br/><br/>Eddie heard it again, there was a knock at the door.<br/><br/><em>It could only be one person.</em><br/><br/>He didn’t even bother putting a shirt on. Eddie went to the door and opened it, there stood Buck soaking wet from the storm.<br/><br/>“Buck? What are you doing out in this weather? It’s late.”<br/><br/>Buck just stared at him, “I know..<em>.I..</em>.I couldn’t leave it like that. How we left it.”<br/><br/>Now it was Eddie’s turn to move aside, “Come in.”<br/><br/>The beautiful man was breathing really fast, Eddie noticed, and he wanted to ask him if he was okay. But that was being protective once again. So he kept his mouth shut.<br/><br/>“I’m sorry, Eddie. <em>I am.</em> I overreacted, <em>big time,”</em> Buck said shaking his head, rainwater running down his face.<br/><br/>“Here, let me get you a towel,” Eddie said starting to walk away.<br/><br/>Buck grabbed his arm, <em>“No!</em> Listen.” Eddie put a finger to his lips and looked towards Christopher’s room. Buck nodded and whispered, eyes full of tears. “Sorry, I just... I was an asshole, I didn’t mean to act like that. Not with you. You were right, you forgave me after all the shit I pulled and I couldn’t even... I was just upset, really upset.”<br/><br/>“I know, Buck,” Eddie replied softly, “You don’t need to apologize. I’m the one that is sorry for not letting you do your job.”<br/><br/>They both sat there for a moment. Buck sighed, lifting his eyes to meet Eddie’s, “Did you mean what you said?”<br/><br/>“When?”<br/><br/>“Before you left my apartment.”<br/><br/><em>Ah, yes, the love statement.</em><br/><br/>Eddie nodded, “I meant every word.”<br/><br/>“You…<em>love me?”</em><br/><br/>“Yes,” Eddie replied with a small smile, “I’m in love with you, Buck.”<br/><br/>Buck came up to Eddie and touched his face softly, “I’m in love with you, too. I always have been.”<br/><br/>Their foreheads touched, and Eddie felt water droplets fall onto his bare chest.<br/><br/>Buck pulled away slowly, his hands reaching out for Eddie, “I know you were just trying to keep me safe. Thank you. I know I would’ve done the same for you, truly. I’m so sorry.”<br/><br/>“It’s okay. That’s just what you do when you care about someone,” Eddie said with a shrug. “That’s why I know it’ll happen again..<em>.but,</em> I promise to respect your judgment from now on with a situation, okay? We’ll talk about it before reacting.”<br/><br/>Nodding, Buck whispered softly,<em> “Deal.”</em><br/><br/>They gave each other a tight hug and just let all the emotion and pent up anger, wash away as if they were being cleansed by the rain itself.<br/><br/>Buck looked at the clock, “I’m sorry, it’s really late. I should’ve called first.”<br/><br/>“You don’t need to apologize for that. I’m glad you’re here.” Buck smiled and Eddie kissed his cheek, “In fact, I think you should stay.”<br/><br/>“What would Christopher say in the morning?”<br/><br/>Eddie laughed, “You know as well as I do, he would be thrilled to see his <em>best friend</em> here. As long as you promise to make him pancakes.”<br/><br/>Buck nodded and smiled, caressing his fingers up Eddie’s arms, “I can do that. My pancakes are delicious.”<br/><br/><em>“Oh,</em> I know they are.”<br/><br/>They came together as their lips brushed together softly, moving together gracefully. Buck’s hands went into Eddie’s hair, as Eddie put his arms around Buck pulling him closer. Their lips moved together, not like they had at the 118 a couple of days ago, but soft, <em>loving. </em>They were two fools in love after all. <br/><br/>Eddie could feel how soaked Buck was; his clothes were clinging on to his sexy body tightly. “Let’s dry you up, get these clothes off,” Eddie said. “I do recall a certain, <em>raincheck</em> was made after all.”<br/><br/>A mischievous smile made its way on Buck’s face, “You’re so right, babe. Lead the way.”<br/><br/>Eddie smiled as he looped a finger in Buck’s pants, pulling him to follow him in the direction of the unknown. <em>Together.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pancakes?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buck spends the night at the Diaz house. All is well until Buck gets caught up in the moment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Day 4: Accidental</b>
</p><p>**Mature content at the beginning! </p><p>My favorite part of this chapter? We get to see Christopher!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck didn’t know how he would exactly feel after sleeping next to Eddie all night. But as he woke up, arms around his sleeping lover, he realized nothing could or would ever compare to <em>this.</em></p><p>He felt<em> amazing.</em></p><p>They hadn’t had sex, even though they both had wanted it <em>badly.</em> But after the miscommunication and their fight, they decided to talk about things going forward instead. They had laughed as they caressed each other; holding hands as they looked into each other’s eyes. He was impressed by how romantic they could be.</p><p>The last time he hadn’t just jumped into the sack immediately, was when he had been with Abby. Even though they were over now, and she was happy and he was happy, he was thankful that she helped him grow.</p><p>However, he couldn’t quite say he made it to saint status. He had been in bed with Eddie Diaz after all, only a fool would just sit there. The guy was hotter than all the fires they put out daily. So as they sat there talking, one thing led to another, and they had started kissing again. It started out as making out, and Buck knew he couldn’t get his fill of Eddie.</p><p>The rubbing up and down on one another creating that delicious friction once more as Eddie’s sweatpants rubbed against boxer briefs. It was enough to make your eyes roll back in your head, which they did for Buck, several times. The straddling and thrusting was all a preview of what was to come in the near future.</p><p>Buck bit his lip as he recalled Eddie caressing him through his boxers, knowing just exactly how to handle him. And then he had touched him, skin-on-skin. It was the greatest feeling, especially knowing who’s hand was on him. Eddie had been a pro as he had moved his hand up and down, kissing Buck’s lips hungrily as Bucked moaned in his mouth, arching his back in response.</p><p>The burn made his skin go on fire, and the release had come like a bolt of lightning flashing through the night’s sky, which was perfect with the storm brewing outside during the night. <em>The perfect storm.</em></p><p>The booming of the thunder had muffled out his cry of release, as he all but yelled Eddie’s name. And even though he wanted to move down into the sheets to repay the favor, Eddie said there would be plenty of time for everything. Which Buck was actually grateful for. He had been so tired being at odds with Eddie for days, and the release the guy just gave him, absorbed any energy that might have been left.</p><p>So after the best make-out of his life, Eddie had pulled him in his arms, kissing his cheek as Buck smiled and closed his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Perfection.</em>
</p><p>As the sun rose, and Buck had woken up earlier than he would’ve liked, he was blessed with watching the light touch Eddie’s face in the most beautiful way. His features were breathtaking. But it was his heart that made him love him as well, not just a pretty face.</p><p>
  <em>Buck was so in love with Eddie.</em>
</p><p>Staying there and staring just made him want to wake the guy up so they could get their morning workout in, but the guy seemed as tired as he had felt the night before. He didn’t want to wake Eddie, but he wanted to surprise him and Christopher with breakfast.</p><p>The house was still fairly quiet and he softly patted down the hallway with his bare feet.</p><p>Buck entered the kitchen and got to work. He knew the Diaz house like the back of his hand, so making breakfast for his boys, would be no problem at all.</p><p>He whipped up the pancake batter, set the table, and that’s when he heard his favorite voice behind him.</p><p>
  <em>“Buck!”</em>
</p><p>Buck turned around to see a smiling Christopher in his pajamas.</p><p>“Hey, Buddy!” Buck went over and scooped him in his arms giving him a big hug. It had been a while since he had seen him. This little boy had another piece of his heart. His sweet nature and kind heart was something that truly touched you when you were around him. Plus, after the tsunami, the two of them had a history. They were just...there for one another.</p><p>He set Chris down and ruffled his hair slightly. “I didn’t know you were coming over!”</p><p>Buck laughed in the inside as he thought about Eddie; wondering when the two of them were going to tell young Christopher that they had started a relationship. “Yeah, that storm was freaking me out, so I thought I should go be with the Diaz boys. You know, help me be brave and all.”</p><p>Chris shook his head, knowing Buck’s sense of humor all too well by now and sat down at the kitchen table. “It smells really good.”</p><p>“It should! I’m making your favorite.”</p><p>“Yay!” Chris cheered as he clapped his hands. “Your pancakes are the best.”</p><p>“It’s a secret recipe, goes back generations.”</p><p>“Really?” Chris asked as he adjusted his glasses.</p><p>Buck smiled, “Nah, but it’s made with love.”</p><p>While Buck cooked, the two of them talked. His little buddy was leaving for camp any day now, and the thought made Buck sad. But he knew Chris was going to have a wonderful time. It didn’t stop him from being overprotective though. It made him smirk realizing that Eddie had been right. When you care about someone, truly care, you can’t help but feel protective.</p><p>Chris talked all about the activities he was going to try, and once again, Buck couldn’t help but feel proud of the little guy. <em>Christopher was an inspiration.</em></p><p>“I think that’s all the activities there are,” Chris said, as he drank his orange juice.</p><p>“Nope, you forgot that you’ll be calling and writing your dear old dad a few letters each day,” Eddie’s voice said as he walked into the kitchen.</p><p>Buck turned around and smiled. Eddie looked adorable in the morning, with his ruffled up hair and tired eyes. The only unfortunate part was that he now had a shirt on over that beautifully toned chest of his.</p><p>“Give the kid a break, Eddie,” Buck smirked. “He might just not have time for that. Plus, he’ll be writing to me first. I am his Buck after all.”</p><p><em>“You wish.”</em> Eddie walked over to look at what Buck was making, “Looks good, Buck.”</p><p>“Not as good as <em>you,”</em> Buck replied as he leaned in to kiss Eddie’s lips softly as a good morning. He could really get used to this routine.</p><p>However, Eddie instantly froze against his lips not returning the kiss, and Buck wondered why.</p><p>Then the realization hit him like a ton of bricks as they had to the criminals on Home Alone.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Christopher.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had forgotten completely.</em>
</p><p>Buck pulled away slightly to see a shocked expression on Eddie’s face. Slowly he turned to Christopher who was just staring at the two of them.</p><p>“Are you two boyfriends?” Christopher asked with curiosity.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>This had been an <em>accident.</em> Buck hadn’t been thinking. He never wanted to force Eddie to have this conversation with his son before he was ready too.</p><p>He mouthed <em>I’m so sorry</em> to Eddie, feeling horrible. Buck had just been so happy; the moment had escaped him.</p><p>But Eddie surprised him and grabbed his hand turning towards Christopher, “Yea son, we are. Is that okay with you?”</p><p>Christopher smiled with a toothy grin and shrugged, “I already thought you were.” Then the little boy’s face lit up “Does that mean Buck gets to come over even more now?”</p><p>Eddie laughed and nodded as Buck exhaled in relief, “You bet, kid.”</p><p>Their fingers still laced together, and Eddie brought Buck’s hand to his lips and kissed it softly. It was the reassurance and acceptance he needed at that moment.</p><p>This was his family. This was <em>home.</em></p><p>Buck smiled, his heart filled with so much love as he finally said, <em>“Pancakes?”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Love is Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eddie and Buck have the house to themselves. Keeping their hands off one another proves to be a challenge.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Day 5: Hot &amp; sexy | Domestic</b>
</p><p>For this chapter, we get a combination of hot/sexy, with domestic lovers. </p><p>
  <b>*Sexual content is definitely in this chapter!</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christopher had left for camp. The house was quiet, eerily so. His son leaving was a void that couldn’t be filled in his heart.</p><p>Yes, it was only two weeks, but it was still bringing Eddie back to when he had re-enlisted into the military, running away from the hardships life had brought onto his family.</p><p>That’s not what was happening here, but his heart still hurt.</p><p>Buck had been the one that reminded him that this would be good for Christopher. He would grow and see what he could do, without Eddie being the helicopter dad.</p><p>Which had been a surprise; Buck missed him just as much as he did, but Buck knew what he had needed.</p><p>Work had kept them both very busy, and their shifts hadn’t matched up lately. So hanging out in their spare time hadn’t been a possibility.</p><p>Eddie was about to go tell Cap. what was going on between them, so they could have the same shifts.</p><p>But truthfully, he was enjoying their time together without an audience. They had been moving into this new territory of their relationship, and that was scary enough.</p><p>Eddie looked out the window at the sunset, as it painted the evening sky like paints running down a canvas.</p><p>It looked like it was going to be another night like the one before.</p><p>He ordered a pizza and cracked open a beer as he flipped through the channels. Shutter Island was just starting. This one was a good one with Leo DiCaprio.</p><p>As he was getting into the horror movie, the knock at the door startled him as he jumped what seemed like a foot off of the couch. <em>“Shit!”</em></p><p>He shook his head as he grabbed his wallet for the pizza. When he opened the door, there stood Buck, holding the pizza box in his hand, “Now this smells good!”</p><p>Eddie smiled in surprise, <em>“Buck?”</em></p><p>“No, the Easter Bunny!”</p><p>“Shut it,” Eddie replied with a laugh. “What are you doing here? What about your shift tonight?”</p><p>“I swapped out with Hen.”</p><p>Eddie’s heart fluttered. Yes, fluttered. Buck had that effect on him. “What reason did you give?”</p><p>Buck faked a cough, “I think I’m coming down with something, Doc.” He smiled and winked. “Uh, can I come in? This pizza is freaking hot!”</p><p>“Oh yea,” Eddie said, opening the door wide, “Come in.” As Buck made his way in and walked to the kitchen, Eddie looked out the front door and yelled to Buck, “Where did the delivery person go? I didn’t pay.”</p><p><em>“I did!”</em> Buck called.</p><p>Eddie shook his head and closed the door. He made his way to Buck, “Why’d you do that?” He saw Buck brought some beers as well.</p><p>Buck shrugged as he pulled out some plates, “I figured I was crashing your pizza night, and I needed to contribute.”</p><p>“I can think of other ways you can contribute, Buck.”</p><p>Buck froze and put the plates down on the counter. “Oh, is that so? And we haven’t even had dinner yet, and already moving to dessert….”</p><p>“With you, it’s always dessert.”</p><p>“I have been told I taste quite sweet.”</p><p>Eddie laughed, <em>“You’re insatiable.”</em></p><p>“Only for you, babe.” Buck walked over to him and pulled Eddie in by the waist. Their lips touched and the joking nature seemed to melt away. “I missed you,” Buck whispered into his mouth.</p><p>Eddie’s lips were caressing Buck’s as he touched his face softly, “I missed you, too. I’m so glad you faked sick.”</p><p>“Me too. You can be my doctor,” Buck replied with a grin, as he deepened the kiss. He pulled Eddie up closer and tighter to him as they rubbed up against each other.</p><p>There was always this hunger between them. Eddie hoped it never would fade away.</p><p>He moved from Buck’s lips to his neck and sucked gently, then licked his way up his throat.</p><p>Buck moaned and grabbed Eddie’s hair, his hips jacking forward. “God, you’re always so good at this.”</p><p>“Baby,” Eddie said as he pulled away slightly, “you haven’t seen nothin’ yet.” Eddie pushed him up against the wall as his lips found Buck’s again.</p><p>He pushed his tongue in Buck’s mouth and bit his lower lip with just enough pain that would get Buck to respond.<em> It worked.</em></p><p>Buck, who was up against the wall, slid his hands into the back of Eddie’s sweatpants.<em> Thank God</em> he had removed his jeans before this surprise visit.</p><p>It was his turn to moan, as Buck gripped his ass and ran a few fingers under the material there. When a finger slid in and went between his cheeks, Eddie threw his head back.</p><p>“You’re so sexy, Diaz.”</p><p><em>“Mmm.</em>..likewise,” Eddie moaned, as Buck’s hands moved to the front. When he finally gripped him, Eddie’s eyes rolled back. It was delicious and he wanted more of it.</p><p>As if Buck had read his mind, he broke the kiss and moved down Eddie’s body, tugging the sweats and underwear down.</p><p>Buck was now on his knees and gave a little smile as he took Eddie into his mouth.</p><p><em>“Fuck….”</em> Eddie cried out, as his hands hit the wall.</p><p>His lover was working him so well; taking him all the way back into his throat as he squeezed his ass. Eddie had never felt this turned on in his life.</p><p>The fact that it was Evan Buckley down on his knees, sucking on him, was enough to make him come so hard he saw stars.</p><p>Buck took it all and swallowed. He looked up with rosy cheeks as he wiped his red plump lips, <em>“Delicious.”</em></p><p>Eddie was trying to catch his breath, “That was...<em>wow….”</em></p><p>“Thank you, my love,” Buck smiled that beautiful amused smile. He pulled Eddie’s clothes back up in place and stood up. “Did that meet your hunger a bit?”</p><p>“Damn right it did,” Eddie replied, wiping his forehead. “Who needs pizza when you can get the best blow job around?”</p><p>Buck laughed, “I’m flattered, Ed, really… but actually<em>, I</em> need pizza.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Eddie exclaimed as he pushed Buck towards the pizza. He looked down and smirked, “But I think afterward I better return the favor.” Buck was clearly as hard as a brick.</p><p>“I won’t say no to that,” Buck said as he moved in to give Eddie a small kiss.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Dinner was delicious, but it was the fact that he was sitting next to Eddie on the couch that was grasping his attention. Food be damned.</p><p>They were watching Shutter Island, and Buck couldn’t help but jump at certain parts. He just laughed to hide the fact it was freaky as hell.</p><p>His heart started pounding when Eddie pulled him back against his chest, putting a blanket on both of them.</p><p>Buck smiled. This was perfect, almost as perfect as having Eddie in his mouth. He closed his eyes at the memory. Not that he wasn’t enjoying this moment, but he wanted his mouth full again.</p><p>He tried to change the subject for a moment, “It’s quiet without Chris.”</p><p><em>“Too</em> quiet.”</p><p>“I miss my buddy,” Buck replied honestly. He wasn’t going to be emotional about this. He had to stay strong for Eddie.</p><p>“Me too,” Eddie said. “So much.”</p><p>Buck looked back at him, “He’ll be back before you know it. But hey, if you want, I can stay here while he’s gone...so you don’t,<em> ya know,</em> get lonely.”</p><p>Eddie smiled and kissed Buck’s forehead, “I would love for you to stay. Feels complete with you here.”</p><p>Buck couldn’t agree more. He pulled Eddie’s arms around him and rubbed gently.</p><p>They continued watching the movie until Buck started getting all twitchy. He wanted Eddie, all of Eddie. The waiting was too difficult.</p><p>The two of them were linked. They had to be. Because Eddie’s hands, which were on Buck’s arms, moved down Buck’s stomach.</p><p>Buck smiled as Eddie undid his belt, “I thought you were watching the movie?”</p><p>“I can’t watch anything but you, mi amor.”</p><p>Buck loved it when Eddie spoke Spanish, especially to him.<em> It was so sexy.</em></p><p>Eddie’s hand moved under his underwear and gripped him tightly. Buck leaned back and moaned. The moans Eddie brought out of his mouth could be his new language.</p><p>He moved back further onto Eddie’s chest, as Eddie moved his legs wider apart and nipped Buck’s ear.</p><p>“Hungry?” Buck nodded widely. Eddie lifted Buck’s shirt off and he motioned for Buck to lean on the other side of the couch. That’s when he saw the ice-cream. “I do believe it’s time for dessert.”</p><p>“I thought we already had it?”</p><p>Eddie shook his head, “You did..<em>.I</em> didn’t.” He opened the vanilla ice-cream and dropped it onto Buck’s chest. Buck jerked and bit his lip. Eddie’s tongue shot out and he licked all the way up Buck.</p><p>Buck gripped the side of the couch as he leaned back further.<em> Hell, this was enough to make him melt.</em></p><p>Eddie took a spoonful in his mouth and his expression was full of hunger. It was enough to make Buck come on the spot.</p><p>Lowering his head, Eddie sucked on Buck’s nipples and Buck swore loudly. <em>Good thing his little buddy wasn’t around for this show.</em></p><p>Eddie continued moving up and down his body until he was where Buck desperately wanted him.</p><p><em>“Please….”</em> he begged. Yes, <em>begged.</em></p><p>“I know, baby,” Eddie murmured against his skin. He kissed Buck gently through his briefs and his tongue moved out to dampen the material.</p><p>Buck was breathing so fast, just wanting more. He begged again as Eddie pulled him out. His hard length parted his mouth, and the vision of Eddie taking him into his mouth was overwhelming.</p><p>The sucking and the cold from the ice-cream were a combination driving him over the edge. Eddie moved up and down with that perfect mouth and his hands. Buck couldn’t hold on any longer; he yelled out Eddie’s name as he released into his lover’s mouth.</p><p>Eddie licked his lips, “You’re much sweeter.”</p><p><em>“Damn,</em> Diaz...that was….” Buck said shakily, as words failed him. His body was trembling from the pleasure he was given.</p><p>“I know the feeling. You and that talented mouth of yours didn’t disappoint.” He moved up Buck’s body and kissed him softly.</p><p>They stared at each other for a long time.</p><p>
  <em>Love was sure sweet.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Four's Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buck and Eddie are hoping to finally get a bit of afternoon delight. Too bad privacy doesn't exist in their world.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Day 6: With an audience</b>
</p><p>**Mild sexual content in this chapter**</p><p>Enjoy, we're almost to the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Privacy was starting to become something Buck didn’t know.</p><p>All he wanted to do was sleep with the man he loved. They had done almost everything but sex. It was a record for him, that’s for sure.</p><p>At first, he and Eddie wanted to take it slow because it wasn’t just a physical type of relationship. This was the real deal. But the more time they were together, it got harder and harder not to rip each other’s clothes off.</p><p>
  <em>They were ready.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>More than ready.</em>
</p><p>As they sat at Buck’s house making out on his couch before their shift started, Buck knew it was time. Eddie was kissing him back in a way that made him know he felt very much the same.</p><p>He had imagined it super romantic, their first time, maybe underneath the stars or by a fireplace. But when you wanted someone in this way, there was no perfect scenario, because every moment with that person…<em> was perfect.</em></p><p>“I want you, Eddie,” Buck moaned loudly. <em>“All of you.”</em> The words had made their way out of his mouth before he realized he had spoken them.</p><p>
  <em>“Same….”</em>
</p><p>Eddie paused as Buck looked back at him, “I’m ready, are you?”</p><p>“I’ve been ready since I met you,” Eddie replied. “I love you and I want this.”</p><p>Buck smiled, “I love you, too.” He moved up and off of the couch, his belt hanging open.</p><p>Eddie turned off the TV and they stripped each other of their clothes, kissing every part of each other’s body.</p><p>The way Eddie used his tongue, was a real blessing. It was the type of licking and sucking that made your eyes roll back.</p><p>Worshiping Eddie’s body was something Buck wanted to spend a lifetime doing. And even then, it wouldn’t be long enough.</p><p>They took their time, priming each other, making sure they were prepared for what happened next.</p><p>“Is that good?” Eddie asked as he worked Buck’s body in all the right ways.</p><p><em>“Oh, yeah….”</em> Buck managed to say as he gripped the cough tightly.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Eddie whispered huskily in his ear from behind him, as he caressed Buck’s body with his hands.</p><p>“I’m so ready. Do it, babe,” Buck moaned, biting his lips. <em>God, he had never wanted anything more.</em> He wanted Eddie to fill him up.</p><p>He could hear the foil package open, and his heart started pounding. Buck was nervous but excited. He was actually going to have sex with Eddie Diaz. Buck realized he had wanted it just as long as Eddie had.</p><p>All of the women he had been with over the years, the countless acts of sex, none of it came to what this was. <em>He had been waiting for Eddie.</em></p><p>Anticipation made him grow harder.</p><p>“I love you,” Eddie replied softly as he started pushing in slowly. The burn was going to be so good.</p><p>
  <em>But he never made it in.</em>
</p><p>For that exact moment, his front door opened, <em>“Buck? You there?”</em></p><p>
  <em>It was his sister.</em>
</p><p>Then he heard Chim’s voice, “We shouldn’t just go in, Maddie.”</p><p>“No, he should be on his way to work by now. I want to leave this surprise for him here.”</p><p>Eddie moved off of him and grabbed a blanket as he moved up against the wall.</p><p>That’s when Chimney saw him. Buck covered himself with a pillow and glared. <em>What. The. Fuck.</em> “Uh, Maddie, we need to go.”</p><p>Buck’s sister looked at Chimney confused and saw where he was looking. Her eyes widened and she turned around quickly, “Oh my God. I am so sorry, Evan.”</p><p>
  <em>“What the hell, Maddie?!”</em>
</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were here and with someone.”</p><p>“You know, when I gave you a spare key, it was more of a kind brotherly gesture. I didn’t think you’d actually use it.”</p><p>Chimney looked down, as he threw Buck his pants. The whole thing was embarrassing as well. As Chimney stood up he saw Eddie. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in surprise.</p><p><em>“Surprise,”</em> Eddie said, shaking his head. <em>What a disaster.</em></p><p>“Is that <em>Eddie?</em>” Maddie called as she stared into the kitchen.</p><p>“It sure is, Mads,” Chim replied, looking more embarrassed than they felt.</p><p>Guess it was the right time to explain a thing or two, and the wrong time to get it on with his boyfriend.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>“I’m so happy for you both!” Maddie replied,<em> “Truly!”</em></p><p>“Thanks,” Buck mumbled, still annoyed. He and Eddie had finally been moving together into the place they both wanted to be, and here they were getting interrupted...<em>with an audience.</em> And not just <em>any</em> audience... his sister and her boyfriend no less.</p><p>“I mean, <em>well,</em> I am not <em>that</em> surprised,” Maddie smiled with love in her eyes. “I could always see it between you two. The chemistry was always there. <em>That love.</em> Took you guys long enough to realize it though.” She looked at Chim, “Did I not say they were meant for each other?”</p><p>“You may have mentioned it once or twice,” their Fire Brother replied as he looked at them both in an apologetic way. “I am really sorry we barged in here you guys.”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s talk about that, shall we?” Buck muttered. “What was so important that you were breaking into my apartment in the middle of the day.”</p><p>“To be fair, you should on your way to work. We talked about you be more punctual, Evan!” Maddie exclaimed, raising her eyebrows. But when Buck gave her the <em>really</em>, sis stare, she put her hands up. “I’m sorry. <em>Listen,</em> we just were going to leave this for you.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>It was a present wrapped up.</em></p><p>“It’s not my birthday, sis,” Buck said. “You helped arrange a surprise party for me, remember?”</p><p><em>“I know!”</em> Maddie replied, rolling her eyes as any big sister would. “Just open it.”</p><p>Buck opened it and saw a shirt that read: <strong>WORLD’S BEST UNCLE.</strong></p><p>“I’m not….” Buck was confused, but then he quickly caught on when he heard Eddie gasp. <em>“You’re pregnant!?”</em></p><p>Maddie nodded with tears in her eyes, as Chim put a hand on her shoulder. “We are!”</p><p><em>“Oh my God!”</em> Buck exclaimed happily, as his annoyance melted away. He stood up and pulled them both into a big hug. “I’m so excited!”</p><p>“Congratulations, you guys!” Eddie said with a huge grin. “Children, <em>well,</em> they’re the best.”</p><p>“We can only hope for one as amazing as Christopher!” Maddie replied, pulling Eddie into her arms.</p><p>
  <em>Wasn’t that the truth.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Beneath the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You don't find love, you make it," and that's exactly what Eddie and Buck do.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Day 7: Free Day</b>
</p><p>This is the last chapter of my fic Love Me Like You Do!</p><p>I had a wonderful time participating in the Buddie First Kiss event! I truly hope you enjoy this story as much as I do. It's been such an amazing time writing for these two; I love them even more now. </p><p>  <b>*Sexual Content is in this chapter*</b><br/><i>(no more interruptions - if you know what I mean)</i></p><p>Enjoy the conclusion of this fic my friends!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After what had happened with Maddie and Chimney, Buck had told Eddie he thought they should go public with their relationship.</p><p>Eddie agreed.</p><p>They told everyone at the 118, and they got the same response as Maddie had given. There was a lot of <em>“about time”</em> in there!</p><p>Guess they really had been the last to know after all.</p><p>Everyone was so happy and so were they.</p><p>Eddie couldn’t remember a time he had felt <em>this</em> happy. It all was coming together in a way that made him feel whole. <em>Complete. </em>At home in his own body.</p><p>He was so grateful Buck had come into his life, into Christopher’s life.</p><p>Eddie loved everything about the guy, especially when he was being his usual silly-Buck-self! <em>He wouldn’t change a thing.</em></p><p>Buck loved with his whole heart; saving people with an inner drive that couldn’t be replicated and was able to see you for exactly who and what you wanted to be. </p><p>The guy was the <em>whole</em> package.</p><p>And Eddie was so happy that the package had wanted him back.</p><p>That’s why when they finally came together, it had been nothing short of a miracle.</p><p>Eddie had wanted to do something special, so he transformed his backyard into a wonderland.</p><p>He hung twinkling lights up, lit candles everywhere, made a comfortable bed with sleeping pads and bags with lots of pillows and blankets, put out delicious treats, and a single rose <em>because why not?</em></p><p>It was a clear night and the stars were shining brightly within the heavens.</p><p>When Buck arrived, Eddie took him around back with an excitement that couldn't be replaced.</p><p>Buck froze as he looked at everything,<em> “Wow...</em>Eds, this is amazing.” He looked at Eddie, “What’s the occasion?”</p><p>Eddie picked up the rose and handed it to Buck, “You.<em> Us.”</em></p><p>The smile that spread onto Buck’s beautiful face as he smelled the rose was enough to take Eddie’s breath away. <em>It had all been so worth it. </em></p><p>Buck leaned in and pressed his lips onto Eddie’s softly, <em>“I love you.”</em></p><p>“And I love you,” Eddie replied, stroking Buck’s cheek gently. He motioned to the cushioned bed, “Let’s go sit and relax.”</p><p>They ate some desserts that Eddie had prepared all by himself. Buck smirked, “Chris would be proud of you for making these.”</p><p>“It’s just a chocolate-covered strawberry, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Give yourself some credit, babe,” Buck said, “you went all out here.”</p><p>They did cheers with their beers and talked for what felt like hours. His favorite thing was how they were still best friends even though they were more, making each other laugh like no one else ever could. Buck was like his other half. </p><p>“I’m really glad we told everyone about us,” Eddie expressed as he made himself comfortable scooting further down in the pillows. <em>“Boyfriend.”</em> He loved the sound of that word.</p><p>Buck grabbed his hand, “Me too, baby. I’m proud to be with you and I want everyone to know it. Besides, you’re too sexy and I want people to know that this firefighter is taken.”</p><p>Eddie put his forehead on Buck’s, “I'm<em> definitely</em> taken.”</p><p>“That’s what I like to hear,” Buck laughed, but then stared into Eddie’s eyes as he pulled back slowly. “I’m glad we have this time together. Thank you again for setting all this up. You’re such a romantic, I knew it!”</p><p>“I try!” Eddie laughed and bit his lip, “Christopher gets back soon, and I’ll be focusing more on him. So I wanted this time just with you.”</p><p>“I cannot wait to see him! But I am grateful for this time together, we’ve been interrupted a lot lately," Buck replied as he rubbed his thumb on Eddie's lower lip.</p><p>The way he was doing that and looking at him, made Eddie want to peel all of his clothes off...<em>now. </em>“God, seriously. What’s that about?”</p><p>“I have no idea, but I’m over it!”</p><p>They both laughed and kissed again. The time the kiss turned into something more.</p><p>Eddie believed that their time for being with one another in every way had finally come. There would be no interruptions. Nothing to take them away from this present moment with one another.<em> This was it.</em></p><p>Buck must’ve thought the same thing because he slowly undid the buttons on Eddie’s plaid shirt.</p><p>Their hands touched each other in that familiar way, exploring at first, but moving into desire and this craving that would always be there.</p><p><em>“Touch me…”</em> Eddie whispered, and Buck found his hard length. Buck took his time licking and sucking. His hands caressed Eddie’s chest, nails raking down.</p><p>Eddie’s hips buckled, but he didn’t come. Buck kept driving him close to the edge but then would pause, making Eddie whimper. He didn't even realize he was making those sounds. </p><p>Finally, Eddie came hard, his heel digging into the blankets.</p><p>Buck took it all, licking his lips as he had with the strawberries. Even though he had already come, he wanted <em>all</em> of Buck. </p><p>It was his turn to caress and grip onto his Buck.</p><p>They didn’t speak when it was time, they just smiled and nodded. There had been enough words between them. This was an unspoken connection. Their bodies would take control from this point forward.</p><p>Eddie pulled Buck’s pants and underwear off, and kissed his backside, licking Eddie all over.</p><p>His boyfriend moaned, gripping the blankets and rolled onto his stomach. Eddie prepared himself with a condom and lubricant so he could finally enter the destination he had so longed to be.</p><p>He made sure he primed Buck so he would be ready as well. He took his time with his fingers as Buck cursed and swiveled his hips wildly.<em> It was hot as hell. </em></p><p>This experience was new to both of them, especially because it was with each other. Eddie realized the moment he entered Buck, there would be no turning back.</p><p>He wanted to be with Buck<em> forever.</em></p><p>Finally, he broke that barrier, and they both moaned loudly. It was the greatest feeling Eddie had ever felt, and his eyes filled with tears. <em>He was so happy, so in love, so... all of it.</em></p><p>Eddie moved slowly at first. He leaned against Buck’s back and kissed his neck as he moved gently, letting Buck get used to the feeling and adjust.</p><p>Buck was meeting him with every thrust moving back and forth, riding the wave that Eddie was giving him.</p><p>Eddie, with one of his hands, turned Buck’s face so he could kiss him. They kissed hungrily as their tongues lapped each other up, begging for more.</p><p><em>“Baby....”</em> Buck moaned as he squeezed his eyes shut, moving faster. He knew Buck was close as he rubbed against that sweet spot from within.</p><p>Eddie reached to the front of Buck, moving his hand down his lover's stomach and then gripped onto him tightly. It was enough to send Buck over the edge. The contractions he felt and the trembling of Buck was what brought him there as well, as he yelled out Buck’s name.</p><p>
  <em>It was the most perfect union he’d ever known.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>They laid in each other’s arms barely moving for a while. Buck looked up at the stars; this was everything he dreamed of when he knew he had fallen in love with Eddie. Now here he was, holding Eddie, the man he loved. </p><p><em>“That was perfect,”</em> Buck breathed out as he turned into Eddie’s shoulder, a thin layer of sweat on his forehead. Nothing had ever been more perfect. Buck’s body was still tingling, in all the right places. He was trembling slightly from the aftermath.</p><p>Eddie pressed his lips onto Buck’s neck and covered them with the blanket.<em> “It was everything.”</em></p><p>“I’m never gonna stop wanting you, just so you know.” It was the truth after all. After they had made love for a long period of time, he was already getting hard again. He wanted more of his love. <em>So much more. In every way. Switching positions. All of it.</em></p><p>“Likewise,” Eddie replied, caressing his fingers lightly on Buck’s arm. “You know you can spend every night here if you want to. I wouldn't be opposed to that.”</p><p>“I’m definitely going to take you up on that,” Buck said with a suave grin. He knew it was sudden, but he wanted to move in with the guy. <em>Buck never wanted to leave his side.</em></p><p>He looked over at Eddie and just marveled at the beauty that was Eddie Diaz. His chest glistened in the moonlight. His face was flushed and beautiful. <em>God, he was so in love with this man.</em></p><p>Buck rolled back on top of Eddie, “Ready to go again?”</p><p>Eddie exhaled but smiled as he spread his legs far apart, “I thought you’d never ask, mi amor.” His lips met Buck’s again.</p><p>This was<em> love.</em> <em>True love.</em> That old man had been right after all; this was the love you <em>make</em> with another person. He had found Eddie, that was true, but if they had never taken advantage of this opportunity to be together in this way, they would still be just two best friends, loving each other from afar. </p><p>Now here they were. It didn't end here; <em>it began here.</em> They were going to work for this it every day, but Buck wanted too. Eddie was his life now, and so was Christopher.</p><p><em>This was his family. His home.</em> And one day, he was going to ask Eddie to marry him. That was his vow as he kissed Eddie.</p><p>As they made love, again and again, Buck thanked his lucky stars that they had danced with one another at Pride. Taking their relationship to a chapter further along in each of their books; somewhere they had always dreamed they would be.</p><p>They had risked and gained it all. </p><p>
  <em>And it all began with a first kiss. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this chapter, kudos and comments are always appreciated! </p><p>With love, J</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>